


2 AM

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller





	2 AM

It was well after two in the morning when Dean Winchesters’s name flashed across the screen on your phone. You had just gotten comfortable in the sheets and was going to browse the internet for creepy stories until you fell into your usual fit of restless sleep.

_‘You up?’_

You stared at those two letters while debating if you really wanted to deal with the dirty text messages that were bound to follow. It had been months since you had heard from the oldest Winchester, the last time being when he blew through town in that loud ass Impala of his - whisking your off your feet and into the backseat of his car in less than two martinis.

_‘Just got into bed.’_

You rolled on your side and stared at the phone, wondering if this conversation was going to continue. While you had been on the fence about him texting you so late, you were interested to see where this was going.

After all, you couldn’t deny that the sex was passed mind-blowing.

The phone in your palm started freaking out as a call came through, once again Dean Winchester’s name springing out all too aggressively in the darkness of your room. Again, you were stuck with the dilemma of whether or not to let it go to voicemail. And once again, your curiosity got the better of you.

“Hello?” You whispered.

“Hey there beautiful,” his voice seeped through the receiver like the honey-flavored whiskey you knew he’d probably been tossing back for most of the night. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Despite your better judgment, your lips curved into a wide smile as you shifted yourself onto your back, giving you a wonderful view of the black hole that was your ceiling. “Were you now?”

“For the last couple of hours actually.”

That grin stayed put. “Yeah? About anything in particular.”

There was a foreign noise that clanked against his speaker. “Just about the last time I was in town. And the way your tits felt cupped in my hand while you ground yourself on top of me.”

“That was quite some time ago,” you chuckled, fighting the way your body was heating up at the little details that he recalled. “It’s been way too long since I’ve had that kind of action.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Your lip made its way between your teeth while you continued to stare into the darkness. “And just how can you do that Winchester?”

There was a moment of silence causing you to pull your phone away to make sure you hadn’t lost your connection, remembering that Dean had mentioned work taking him all over the country. His voice came rushing back quickly and just as slick, “Are you alone?”

“Always.”

You heard him chuckle to himself. “Damn, now I’m wishing I was actually there.”

“And just would be happening if you were here?” You encouraged his words seeing as you couldn’t help it, just hearing the way he was talking to you was enough to get you high.

There was some sort of an elicited groan that escaped the man on the other end. “Well, let’s just say that my tongue would be a little busy between your thighs.”

Staying silent and letting those words sink in, your hand couldn’t contain the twitch that had been steadily building since his voice began soaking your panties. Trying to keep your breathing even, as to not give away, just what you were about to do. But it was like the older Winchester had a damn panty sense because his next sentence had you jumping out of your skin.

“You’re touching yourself aren’t you?”

Silence.

“Damn, Y/N, just tell me you are and I’ll join you.”

“Join me?”

“Hell yeah,” his voice faded out at the end and you could have sworn that you heard what sounded like a belt buckle coming undone, making you squirm under your sheets. “I want to hear you moan my name all over again.”

\--


End file.
